Absolutely Zero
by unfolddream
Summary: You were a friend ; I let you spend the night


Absolutely Zero  
  
Summary: You were a friend of mine ; I let you spend the night. AU  
  
AN: Haley is tutoring Nathan (they are not romantic yet). Lucas knows about the tutoring.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a single cent of the show. No, not even Nathan's socks.  
  
Why Title: There was no reason for calling this 'Absolutely Zero' except for that was the title of the song that prompted this.  
  
Lack of Details: Some reviewers say I have lack of details in some of my one shots, and I apologize. Sometimes, I like to leave a little up the stuff up to you. (Like in this one, I mention that Deb and Dan had a fight over Nathan. About what, you might review. Well, maybe it's over about how Dan pushes Nathan to far, or how Deb isn't a good mother because she left for a while (remember that?) It's all up to you!)  
  
I haven't been writing OTH stuff lately, so I'm back...  
  
You.  
  
You were a friend.  
  
You were a friend of mine.  
  
I let you spend the night.  
  
You see how it was my fault.  
  
Of course it was mine.  
  
I'm too hard at work.  
  
Have you ever heard of anything so absurd ever in your life?  
  
I'm sorry for wasting your time  
  
- Absolutely Zero, Jason Mraz  
  
Tap.  
  
Tap.  
  
It was like little pebbles hitting the window. Heavy little pebbles because it woke Haley up. She automatically assumed it was Lucas at the window, so she got up, checked her digital clock (it was 11:13 pm) and opened the window. The cool breeze hit her suddenly as she lifted the screen up. "Lucas?" Haley stuck her head out the window and looked down.  
  
"No, it's Nathan."  
  
Haley shook her head in disbelief and blinked a few times. "What are you doing here? Had a late-night craving for knowledge," She called down.  
  
"Can I crash with you tonight?" Nathan called quietly. Haley could see the outline of a bike in front of him, and Nathan's arms were holding onto the handlebars.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I just come up?"  
  
Haley checked her digital clock next to her bed. It was 11:20. "Why?"  
  
"Just let me come up!" Nathan hissed loudly.  
  
"I'll be right down." Haley shut the screen and the window and blinked again. Why is Nathan Scott asking to crash with her when he had so many other people to crash with? Haley pondered the idea while she tiptoed down the stairs to the front door. She opened it to face Nathan. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" Nathan's eyes were bright red and a few tears were running down his face.  
  
"Nathan...I...why me?"  
  
"I can't let anyone else see me like this." He said. "They would..." Nathan didn't finish his sentence before starting a new one. "My parents got in this fight...and it was about me and I couldn't stand it. Can I stay with you tonight?"  
  
"What about my parents?" Haley asked. She couldn't believe herself, even considering the idea of letting Nathan stay with her.  
  
"I'll leave before they wake up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Why was Haley letting her best friend's enemy/brother spend the night with her? Haley herself was amazed when Nathan stepped inside and took off his shoes. He was dressed in plaid pajama bottoms and a Tree Hill sweatshirt.  
  
"Thank you so much. I really owe you." Nathan whispered as he and Haley tiptoed back up the stairs. He followed her into her bedroom, where Haley shut the bedroom door and flicked the overhead light on. She went in her closet and pulled out a plain red sleeping bag and two big pillows. Haley closed the closet door and handed Nathan the bundle. He put the sleeping bag on the ground and the pillows on top of it. "I'll set my watch to 5:00 am."  
  
"Okay." Haley turned off the light and dashed over to her bed, crawling in. She watched as Nathan activated his watch's alarm.  
  
"Thanks again, Haley." Nathan whispered. He pulled his sweatshirt off to reveal his bare chest. "Goodnight."  
  
Nathan Scott was in her bedroom, and he was half-naked, setting his sweatshirt next to the bag. Haley watched him snuggle up in the bag. " Goodnight."  
  
Haley woke up the next morning, rubbing her eyes. She checked her clock – it was 8:30 am. She remembered Nathan, and turned to face the area next to her. He was gone, with the sleeping bag folded up on the ground, and the pillows placed neatly on top.  
  
Haley got out of bed, still feeling tired. She sleepily reached down to pick up the stuff, and a sheet of paper rustled. Haley set the stuff down on her bed, and sat down to read the short note.  
  
_Haley:  
  
I was going to wake you up to say goodbye, but you looked too cute sleeping.. I just wanted to let you know that last night meant a lot to me. Not too many people would take in a guy like me (basically, as Peyton would say 'a cocky ass jerk off' ha-ha)). You are a great friend! Lucas is lucky to have you. I'm lucky to have you. So, again, thanks. I owe you – a lot. Hope you don't mind that I borrowed some of your paper to write this on.  
  
Love,  
  
Nathan_  
  
END  
  
So...I was working on this all Memorial weekend.  
  
Q: Why did Nathan take off his sweatshirt?  
  
A: Because we all love his nipple ring.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!  
  
Maggie 


End file.
